RED Alert
by KNM Writing
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are 23. They have a perfect life living together. But what will happen when an old acquaintance comes back to their lives? Total Percabeth. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Ch-1

A/N: This is my first fanfiction. Please be nice! Review and tell me if it sucks.

This story is 5 years after TLO. HoO never happened. Percy and Annabeth are 23 years old. Percy and Annabeth live together though they are not married.

Annabeth was really upset. Today was her birthday and stupid Percy hadn't even remembered. She entered the apartment she and Percy shared and took off her coat. "I'm home," Annabeth called out glumly. No answer. "Percy?" she called out again. Silence. She noticed the house was totally dark. She started towards their terrace. "Perseus Jackson, come on out wherever you...Oh my gods!" A table was set beautifully for two in the middle of the terrace and a candle was burning in the middle. Music was playing softly in the background.

"Surprise!" Percy grinned at her shocked expression. His hair looked as though he had just come out of the shower and his sea green eyes twinkled in the moonlight. "Shocked? Well, before you say it, no, I didn't forget your birthday. I just thought I'll give you a little surprise. Like it?"

"Oh my gods, Percy! I..." For once, Annabeth Chase was speechless. Then she smiled back at her boyfriend. "This is the best surprise I've ever got!"

She pulled him towards her and they kissed for a long time, before pulling apart to breath. "Happy birthday, Wise Girl," said Percy softly, smiling. "Now come on, let's eat. I am starving!"

Percy pulled a chair for Annabeth like a real gentleman. Annabeth laughed softly and sat down. Percy sat down opposite her and Annabeth took a bite of her food. "This is really good!" she frowned and glanced at Percy suspiciously. "Did you make this yourself?"

Hey, I can cook you know," said Percy defensively. Annabeth raised her eyebrow, looking amused. "Maybe I had a **little** help from someone," said Percy looking sheepish. Annabeth stared at him some more. "Fine! Thalia did come over and made most of the food."

Annabeth laughed. "Come on, Seaweed Brain. Let's just eat."

Together they enjoyed a wonderful meal as they discussed some random stuff. They finished their food and Annabeth got up to clear the table. "Oh no you don't!" said Percy, pushing Annabeth back in her seat. "The birthday girls doesn't have to help in the clearing up."

"Percy!" said Annabeth, laughing. "Fine. But you asked for it."

Percy cleared up and both of them got ready to sleep. Annabeth fell asleep. Just as Percy was about to drift off, the phone rang. Afraid of waking Annabeth up, he quickly picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for all your reviews! I was so excited to read them! I just want to name my reviewers:**

**Athenas Demigod Daughter**

**Pomy1594**

**And this story is for the K and the M in my pen name. I owe them too much. They sort of dropped out from my story. And sorry for the short chapters!**

**I can't believe I forgot to do the disclaimer last time!**

**Disclaimer: I am a teenage girl who does not hve the amazing writing skills of Rick Riordan. Therefore, I do not own PJO. Sad. :(**

It was a girl's voice. Percy found that voice very familiar... He just couldn't figure out who it was, though.

"Hello?" The one word was repeated by the girl.

"Uh... yeah?" Percy answered uncertainly.

"Hi. Is this Percy Jackson?" The girl asked him.

"Yes..." his voice filled with tentativeness and hesitation.

"Hey! It's Rachel! Remember me?" the girl asked in a perky and playful tone.

"Of course! How've you been?" Percy suddenly remembered why the voice sounded so familiar; it was Rachel Elizabeth Dare, his mortal friend who had the rare gift of seeing through the Mist. She had frizzy red hair and a bubbly personality.

"I'm great! I was in India for the past year for a work assignment. Just came back to New York today! How are you and Annabeth?"

"Oh we're fine! So...India, huh? Must have been nice?"

"Oh, yeah it was. It totally was. We should catch up now that I'm back here."

"Sure, whenever you're free."

"How about Central Park on Friday?"

"That's cool. See you there, then."

"Yeah. Sure. See you there. Bye."

"Bye."

Percy smiled as he put the receiver down. It was nice to hear from Rachel after such a long time. He debated on whether he should wake Annabeth up to tell her or not but decided against it. She looked worn out and tired. Percy thought he would tell her in the morning, but as it so happened, in the craziness of the early morning, he totally forgot. His girlfriend had a surprise coming her way.

**A/N: Okay people. Review! Or I won't post the next chapter.**

**Also Rachel isn't the Oracle anymore, for my story. And again sorry for the short chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: I just want to give a huge shout out to Athenas Demigod Daughter for giving such encouraging reviews.  
And thanks to waZZ88 for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own PJO. Believe me.**

Annabeth was excited to go home and see Percy. She had found out about a copacetic and trendy Italian restaurant, which was the perfect place for Percy and her to go to. It was private and quixotic. She couldn't wait to tell him about it.

"I'm home!" Percy heard Annabeth call as she entered the house. He heard her putting her stuff in the living room and the sound of her heels on the floor, coming up the steps and into the bedroom.

"Hey." She said as she came to the bed and sat next to him, giving him a quick kiss.

"Hi. How was your day?" Percy asked, being the caring boyfriend.

"It was fine. I heard of a restaurant we both could go to. It's really nice and romantic. Maybe we can go on Friday?" she suggested.

"Oh, Friday's not ok for me. I'm going to meet Rachel. You remember? Rachel Elizabeth Dare?"

"Yeah, yeah... of course I do! Where'd she go for the past year? How is she?" Annabeth was happy that they'd heard from her. Percy and her had lost contact with her and always wondered where she had disappeared to. She had attended Clarion Ladies Academy and then gone to NYU. The last they'd heard from her was a little after her graduation and they knew that she had gotten a job. After that, nothing.

"She was in India for a work thing. She's doing great. She came back to New York today. She wants to catch up. We're meeting on Friday in Central Park. Maybe you can come, too!" Percy replied with joy.

"Sure. I'd love to meet her!" Annabeth said.

"I'll call her and let her know that you're coming too. It's going to be perfect meeting her after such a long time."

Percy dialed Rachel's number and she answered on the first ring. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, it's me, Percy. I called to ask if Annabeth could come with me on Friday? She wants to meet you."

"Uh...umm... ok?" Rachel answered reluctantly

"Awesome! I'll tell Annabeth. See you on Friday. Bye." Percy was excited to see Rachel with Annabeth. He'd always thought there was some discomfort between the two, he just didn't know why.

PAGE BREAK

Friday had finally come. It was the day when Rachel was going to meet Percy and Annabeth. She was in a very bad mood. She had thought that she would have Percy to herself for the whole day but that interfering Annabeth just had to come along. Well, Rachel was still very much attracted towards Percy and had decided that she was going to get him one way or the other. Percy would be hers. And nobody would be able to stop her. Not even that annoying Annabeth. What Percy saw in her she would never know.

Rachel pulled on a cute blue strapless minidress. She brushed her frizzy red hair, applied some make-up and looked at herself in the mirror. Percy would not be able to resist her.

PAGE BREAK

Percy and Annabeth were getting ready to meet Rachel. Both were very excited. They were seeing Rachel after a very long time.

Percy and Annabeth reached Central Park a bit earlier and waited for Rachel to arrive. Soon enough they saw a red convertible Maserati Spyder. It was the car that Percy wanted for a long time and Rachel knew it. She got out of the car and waved to them. They greeted her warmly.

"So, how have you guys been?" asked Rachel.

"Good! And how are you?" asked Annabeth

"How are you Percy?" asked Rachel, pointedly ignoring Annabeth.

Annabeth was puzzled but shook it off, thinking it was going to be fun. But boy, was she wrong.

"I'm good, Rachel! How's your work and everything? How's your family?" said Percy, hugging her.

"Work is going great! And my family's the usual. Dad is still obsessed with his work and everything. What are you doing these days?"

"I am a professor at the University. I give lectures on Greek Mythology. And Annabeth has started her own architect firm called Athena Pvt Ltd. " said Percy nodding at Annabeth, chuckling.

Annabeth smiled. Rachel smiled back coldly. Annabeth was pretty taken aback. She wondered why Rachel was giving her the cold shoulder.

As the evening progressed, Annabeth got more and more annoyed. Rachel was being very rude to her and was constantly flirting with Percy. How dare she?** {A/N: LOL how dare she? Geddit? Rachel Elizabeth Dare...dare? No? Never mind.}**

Annabeth could stand it no more. She got up and walked away.

"Annabeth where are you going? Wait up!" called Percy.

"Let her go, Perce!" said Rachel coyly. "Stay with me."

"No, thank you. I need to go." Said Percy shortly and followed Annabeth.

Rachel frowned, irritated. But the evening was worth it. Annabeth had got the message. She hopefully would leave them alone in peace. And at long last she would have her Percy.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. This was like my longest chapter yet. Review!**

**P.S. There might be a few cliffhangers here and there. Please bear with me.**

**HoO series spoiler. Don't read if you don't want to.**

**Is anybody like me waiting for MoA to come out like anything? And did you watch Rick Riordan reading out the first chapter? EEEEP!**

**Ok. Sorry.**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch-4

**A/N: I am so sorry that I took longer than usual to update. I was just so busy with all my holiday homework and...ok. I am going to stop with all the excuses. Anyway thanks again to Athenas Demigod Daughter for reviewing and giving such encouraging reviews for each chapter. You keep me going! And if you could do that it would be great! Thanks also to April for reviewing. I'm glad you like it! And of course how can I forget all those lovely people who alerted and favourited my story. Thank you so much guys!  
Enjoy this chapter and review!**

Percy hummed to himself as he opened the door to his home. He had just come back after meeting Rachel.

"I'm home!", he called out as he entered the bedroom he and Annabeth shared. To his surprise, the room was a mess. Clothes- Annabeth's clothes- and most of her stuff was lying outside and she herself was stuffing everything inside a suitcase, with an angry expression on her face.

"Annabeth?", asked Percy, the surprise evident in his voice.

"Oh. Look who finally remembered he has a home.", said Annabeth coldly, without looking up.

"What do you mean? What's going on?"

"Why are **you **so interested in what I am doing? Did the most respected Miss Dare have to go home? Is that why you came back?"

"What are you talking about Annabeth?" cried Percy exasperatedly. "We were just catching up!"

"Right." said Annabeth as she whirled around furiously to face him, her stormy gray eyes flashing. "You guys have lots of catching up to do right? Oh, don't let me get in your way."

"Annabeth?" asked Percy, bewildered. "What are you saying?"

"I don't expect you to understand. Its like I don't even exist anymore!"

Percy caught Annabeth's arm as she was closing her suitcases.

"Let me go, Percy." said Annabeth with gritted teeth.

"Are you going to explain all this?" asked Percy.

"No Percy. But I can explain one thing. I am out of here."

"Annabeth, you are being ridiculous." said Percy, letting go of her arm.

"Me? Ridiculous? Oh, so now **I** am being ridiculous. My gods Percy, are you blind? Can't you see what's happening around you and what you're doing? You don't pay attention to me- your own girlfriend! You cancel every plan I make at the last minute just to go out with HER. You are always gushing about her and how great she is. Why don't you just go live with her then?" shouted Annabeth.

Annabeth, please stop it." pleaded Percy. "This is not true. You know I love you and I would never do something like that to you."

"Oh yeah? Why don't you tell that to your precious Rachel? I can take a hint and I know when I am not wanted." said Annabeth fighting back tears. "We're done. Goodbye Percy." And she stomped out of the room with her suitcases.

"No Annabeth, wait!" called Percy as he ran down the stairs to try and stop the love of his life. But it was too late. He heard the front door slam shut and seconds later, the sounds of an engine being started up. He sighed as he watched Annabeth drive away. _What had he done?_

**A/N Poor Percy! What will he do now? Anyway, review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch-5

**A/N: I got so many reviews for this chapter! Thank you so much guys! Athenas Demigod Daughter (as usual!),  
Athena The Emo One- Thank you so much! Glad you like it!., xCoolxStoryxBrox- Thanks! And don't worry, I don't plan to drop it soon. I am not a penguin killer! Pomy1594- Of course I will!  
And thanks to all those again who alerted and favourited me or my story. (xCoolxStoryxBrox included). I love you guys! All this means a lot to me and goes a long way in helping me write and update.  
Anyway, enjoy! **

Percy rushed inside the room Annabeth had just vacated and grabbed his phone. He riffled through his contacts until he found the number he was looking for.

PAGE BREAK

Thalia Grace settled down on her couch with a cup of coffee in one hand. She had had a tiring morning and just wanted to rest for a bit. Just then her cellphone started ringing.

"Gods," grumbled Thalia as she reached out to her phone. "Hello?"

"Thalia? Is that you?"

"Hey Percy!" greeted Thalia. " 'Sup? How are you and Annabeth doing?"

"I need to talk to you. Urgently."

"Are you alright?" asked Thalia, concerned.

"I am fine. Can you meet me at Central Park in 10 minutes?"

"Yes Percy but-" He hung up, before she could say another word.

Thalia cursed and put the phone down. What was up with him? Thalia went to get ready quickly to meet Percy.

PAGE BREAK

"Hey Percy!" said Thalia smiling as she spotted her cousin sitting on a bench in the middle of Central Park.

"Hey Thalia." said Percy, giving her a weak smile.

"What happened Percy? What's wrong?" asked Thalia, concern etched over her features.

"I kinda have a little problem." said Percy.

"What problem?" asked Thalia curiously.

"Well," he said, looking downcast. "me and Annabeth sort of had an argument..."

And so Percy told the whole story to Thalia.

"And I don't know where she has gone or what I should do. I need you to help me." said Percy looking at Thalia. She had remained silent during the narrative but she now opened up her mouth to speak.

"Well, judging from the story, I obviously don't blame Annabeth for getting upset."

"Why?"

"You really are a Seaweed Brain, aren't you?"

"Hey!" said Percy, defensively.

"Well," said Thalia, trying not to laugh, "you are. Anyway, the point is," Thalia became serious again. "can't you see that Rachel also loves you and wants to take you away from Annabeth? And since you have been spending so little time with her this week-"

"That's what I told Annabeth!"

"I was being sarcastic, you idiot!" said Thalia exasperatedly.

"Oh..." said Percy sheepishly.

"So as I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted," Thalia shot a glare at Percy, "as you have been spending such less time with her this week, Annabeth thinks that she has succeeded. In taking you away from her, I mean."

There was silence for a minute. Then Percy burst out, "What? I would never cheat on Annabeth. You know that! I love her and would never hurt her intentionally!"

"I know you are right, Percy. " said Thalia, sympathetically. "Annabeth can overreact at situations some times. Give her some time to calm down. She'll be fine."

Before Percy could say anything, Thalia's phone rang shrilly, making them both jump. Both of them chuckled before, Thalia glanced down at her caller ID and her eyes widened with shock as she saw who was calling.

"What happened Thalia? Who is it?" asked Percy.

Thalia looked up with a worried expression. "It's Annabeth."

**A/N: Ha ha ha! Cliffy! I am so evil. Review, or I won't post the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch-6

**A/N: Hey everybody! Hope I killed everybody with the cliffy! Just joking. But I did get a lot of reviews due to it. I got 8 reviews! Oh my gods! Anyway thanks to:  
CoolxStoryxBrox-Thanks for the 1st review! And you're welcome. I always put the reviewers' in my A/N.  
BlueBerrySourStraps- I know! I hate Rachel too! That's mega akward!  
TheAwesome101- Thanks!  
Pomy1594- Sure!  
Aria Daughter of Poseidon- I did!  
Percabeth Lover12- Thanks!  
Athenas Demigod Daughter (as usual)- You were right! Thanks!  
Cows- Thanks!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. (I always forget these...)**

"Di immortales!" cursed Percy. "Please don't tell her that I'm here."

Thalia nodded and with shaking hands, picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Thalia? It's me, Annabeth. Where are you? I am standing outside your house. I tried ringing the bell a couple of times, but nobody opened the door."

"What?" Thalia panicked. "I am...um...at the...um...the...um...grocery store! Yeah, I am at the grocery store."

"OK..." said Annabeth, sounding confused. "Anyway, when will you be back? Should I wait for you or..."

"I'll be there in 5 minutes. See ya!" said Thalia, hanging up fast.

"Phew. That was close." said Percy, sighing in relief. "What did she say?"

Thalia kept quiet for a moment before answering. "She's standing outside my house, Percy."

"What?" Percy's jaw dropped. "I am coming with you."

"No, Percy." Thalia stopped him. "She might be a bit sore right now. Let me talk to her first. Alright?"

"Fine", grumbled Percy.

"I better go. She might wonder where I am. I'll try to talk some sense into her. Take care, 'kay?" Thalia patted Percy on the back.

"Yeah. Thanks a ton, Thalia." said Percy sighing.

Thalia got up and left, leaving Percy to his thoughts.

* * *

PAGE BREAK

Thalia hurried back home. She got out of the car and she saw someone standing on the stoop of her front door. "Hey, Annabeth!" said Thalia, hugging her best friend. "Sorry you had to wait."

"Hey, no problem, Thals! Its good to see you." said Annabeth.

"By the way, what's with all the bags?" Thalia asked, as she spotted a lot of suitcases on the stairs. Though she had already guessed.

"I'm moving in with you, Thalia," said Annabeth quietly.

Thalia was startled to see a tear run down Annabeth's cheek. Annabeth noticed Thalia looking and hastily brushed it away, trying for a smile.

"Come inside, Annabeth." said Thalia grimly, ushering her inside. "We need to talk."

* * *

PAGE BREAK

"And so I just left." said Annabeth, looking down.

"Are you _insane_?" asked her Thalia, her voice going up ten octaves. "You just left? Just because he was hanging out with Rachel and catching up without you? That's not like you, Annabeth. Of course Percy won't cheat on you. The poor guy's probably going mad right now! Don't be so insecure about this relationship. Give him some space! You have known Percy for 11 years now! And you guys have been dating for 7 years. **You** should know that he loves you too much and would never hurt you or cheat on you. Ever."

"So you think I should go back and apologize?" asked Annabeth doubtfully.

"Uh, duh. For a daughter of Athena, you can be really dumb sometimes."

Annabeth jumped off the couch. "Thank you so much, Thalia!" she said hugging her.

Hey, what are friends for?" asked Thalia with a twinkle in her eye. "Now, what are you waiting for? Go get him!"

Annabeth practically raced out the door, not even bothering with her luggage, and after a few seconds, Thalia heard the sounds of a car engine being revved up. Thalia smiled to herself. Percy owed her one.

* * *

PAGE BREAK

Rachel scowled as she checked her phone for the thousandth time in the day. Percy hadn't called her even once today. They'd had a blissful week together as Percy and she met everyday without that interfering Annabeth around for once. And today, he hadn't even texted her, let alone call her. Yes, she had just met him but he always called or texted her and fixed up a meeting time for the next day. Well, she couldn't wait any longer to hear from him. If he wouldn't bother, then he would hear from her. Rachel grabbed her car keys and exited her house and walking towards her car. She checked her reflection in her mirror once again and started the car. She smiled. Today, she would show up right in the face of that brainy Annabeth and show her, who Percy was after and who was the boss. Yes. Today would be a good day!

* * *

PAGE BREAK

Percy lowered himself on his couch in his house, feeling very tensed. He wondered what Annabeth was saying to Thalia. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. "Coming!" called Percy as he started towards the door and opened it.  
"I won't give any money to charities or..." Percy started but trailed off as he saw who was standing there.

**A/N: Another cliffy! I love being evil. Please don't kill me! Review and you'll get your next chapter very soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch-7

**A/N: Hey everybody! Finally I updated. Now you can finally know who's at the door! But I definitely think that putting clifffhangers at the end of each chapter is paying off. I got 11 reviews for this chapter. ELEVEN! Wow. Let me tell you, reading all of them really got a smile to my face. Thanks to all of you who reviewed and/or alerted/favourited me/my story. Please continue doing that.  
My reviewers:-**

**pomy1594 – I will! Don't you worry!  
XcoolxStoryxBrox – Neither did I! LOL. I just wanted him to say no to door to door salesman so...  
SuperWriterGal – I'm sorry! But Rick Riordan was really mean with that MoA cliffy. :(  
Athenas Demigod Daughter – HMMM...You can find out now!  
MeJustBeMe – LOL! I burst out laughing when I read your review. Seriously! And thanks a lot!  
Monkeypoop – Nice pen name! I know right?  
ImmaNerd98 – Please don't send the goon squad after me! I am a huge supporter of Percabeth as well! Please forgive me! It's important for my plot. But they will make up verryyy soon!  
Percabeth Lover12 – Thanks a lot!  
PercyJacksonPercabethforever - Sure thing! Though I've written most of it. I only need to write the last chapter.  
April – I am sorry! But it has some things to do with the plot so bear with me! I promise they will make up verrrryyyy soon!  
BlueBerrySourStraps – Everybody wants to know! And everyone hear hates Rachel. Totally mega-akward! **

**I hope I didn't miss anyone! Anyway enjoy! Finally you can see who was at the door.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Now I'm done. Enjoy!**

Annabeth pulled up outside Percy's house. She smiled excitedly at the prospect of seeing Percy again, nice and happy, as she got out of the car. She looked up at the house that she and Percy called their own, which she had designed. Her smile faded as she saw another familiar car in the parking lot which shouldn't be there. She frowned. What was she doing here? Percy wouldn't...no. Percy would never do that to her. Besides she had already made that mistake before, and she wouldn't make it again. Annabeth threw back her shoulders, steeled herself and walked to the front door. But she froze as she saw that somebody had already beaten her to it.

* * *

PAGE BREAK

Percy stood there, shocked to see who was at the door.

"Rachel?"  
"Hey, Percy!" said Rachel coyly, twirling her hair around her fingers.  
"Get out of my house, Rachel." snarled Percy and he tried to slam the door shut. But Rachel put her foot in between the door and smiled flirtingly.  
"Oh, come on Perce." said Rachel, trying to wriggle her way inside her house. "Is this the way to treat your _special_ friend?"  
"Shut up, Rachel! Special or not- you're no friend of mine! All because of you, my life is a mess. Get out of my sight. I am in no mood for your games." growled Percy. But Rachel refused to leave.

Unbeknownst to them, Annabeth was watching this little scene unfold, trying to fight back tears. She could only see Rachel and assumed the worst, obviously. A sob escaped her and she rushed back to the parking lot and towards her car, quickly driving away. She reached Thalia's house in record time, and burst through the door, tears coming down in full force now.  
Thalia was sitting in her lobby itself, and she heard Annabeth coming in. "So how did it go?" she asked, not bothering to look up. All she heard in response was a sob. Thalia looked up astonished. "Annabeth?" she cried in alarm and rushed to her friend. "Why are you crying? What's wrong? What happened at his place?"  
Annabeth cried and cried on Thalia's shoulder. Finally she lifted up her head and looked at Thalia.  
"Its over, Thals." said Annabeth tearfully. "Its all over."

**A/N: Poor Annabeth! Poor Percy! Go to Hades Rachel! And I'm sorry for the short chapter. Please bear with me. Next chapter will be a happier chapter. Not the happiest one though...**

**Anyway, for those who are interested there are 2 chapters and an epilogue leaft in this story.**

**Review! And please don't kill me. If you do, you won't be able to find out what happens next so...**


	8. Chapter 8

Ch-8

**A/N: Hey everybody! I know the last chapter was a dissapiontment. Hope this one will make it up. Thanks to all my reviewers:-**

**oneHPloverandonePJlover – I know right?  
Athenas Demigod Daughter – Really, poor Annabeth! :( And thanks. You were right!  
MeJustBeMe – Poor Annabeth! Of course she does! Find out how.  
BlueBerrySourStraps – I know! Percy is the best boyfriend ever! Go Percabeth forever!  
xCoolxStoryxBrox – Aww, that's what I wanted to do too when I wrote this chapter. And that's okay. **

**Also thanks to all those who alerted/favourited me/my story. I can say that more people did that than reviewing. But anyway, both make me happy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**Enjoy!**

Percy sighed tiredly, as he sat back on his couch. He had finally managed to get rid of Rachel. He still had a feeling of uneasiness around him though, and he had no idea why. Suddenly his phone rang, shaking him out of his thoughts. He reached for his phone and checked the caller ID before picking it up.  
"Hey, Thalia." he greeted. "How's it going with Annabeth?"  
"We need to talk." said Thalia in a low voice. "Meet me in Central Park ASAP." And she hung up.  
Percy was a bit confused, but he did as he was told. In a few minutes, both cousins were seated on a bench in the park.

"What the Hades is going on Perseus Jackson?" Thalia demanded angrily.  
"What do you mean? What did I do?" asked Percy, puzzled as to where this was going. He got to know soon enough.  
"You tell me." snarled Thalia. "You said you didn't want anything to do with Rachel."  
"I don't!"  
"Oh yeah! Then how do you explain what she was doing with you at your own damn house!" said Thalia quietly, her eyes flashing dangerously with electricity.  
"I...wait. How do you know Rachel was in my house?" asked Percy, narrowing his eyes. Then suddenly it dawned on him. "Oh my gods. Please don't tell me you convinced Annabeth to come back and that it wasn't my fault."  
Thalia nodded grimly. "'Fraid so. Now mister, will you kindly explain what is going on?"

Percy took a deep breath and started explaining. "I was just sitting around you know, waiting for you to tell me something good. And then somebody knocked on the door, so I went to open it..." When he was done explaining, Thalia sat back and exhaled.  
"Phew. Wow, Percy. I seriously think that Aphrodite has nothing to do and your love life is her way of passing time. As usual."  
Thunder rumbled overhead. "Sorry Lady Aphrodite!" called Percy and Thalia together and laughed. But soon Percy stopped laughing as his mind came back to his predicament. "Even if it is so, what do I do? Rachel won't leave me alone and Annabeth will keep thinking the worst."  
"I hate to give you more bad news Percy," said Thalia, uncomfortably, "but I should tell you this. Annabeth has moved in with me."  
"What?" He put his head down in his hands. "I guess this is it for me and Annabeth."  
"Shut up, Percy!" cried Thalia, shaking his shoulders. "Don't be so negative! Don't lose hope! Such a petty fight should not be pulling both of you apart!"  
"Tell that to Annabeth." said Percy, softly.  
Suddenly Thalia had a brainwave. She sat up with a determined look on her face.  
"Oh, I will." said Thalia, the gears of her mind whirling. "I most definitely will."

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! Hopefully the next one will be longer. Also the next one is a happy chapter, also filled with romance and lots of drama. So stay tuned! More to come! (I sound like one of those TV show presenters, don't I?) And please review lots! Or I seriously won't post for a long, long, LONG time. :P**


	9. Chapter 9

Ch-9

**A/N: Hi guys! You know, I never update this early. But I was like, oh it's fine. Let me treat my wonderful readers. I know you are expecting a lot from this chapter. Don't. I've tweaked and tweaked it but it still doesn't seem right. But it's not that bad. I hope...  
Anyway thanks to my reviewers:-**

**kkawesome101 – I'm glad! Thanks for reviewing!  
XcoolxStoryxBrox – I hate cliffhangers when I read any fanfiction or some books (MARK OF ATHENA! :P) Anyway, maybe that's why I put them here! Anyway, thanks!  
BlueBerrySourStraps – Something good...Anyway, I think he is hot!  
Athenas Demigod Daughter – Hahaha! Actually, I'm from India, so it was actually 12:45 pm over here. Hehe.  
MeJustBeMe – something good...  
PJO 4 me – Thanks for reviewing!**

**Thanks to all those who alerted/favourited me/my story. You guys rock too! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Finally, here we go. Enjoy!**

The next day dawned, bright and early. Thalia was going over her plan. First things first. She made sure Annabeth was sleeping and quietly called up Percy.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Percy! Are you free today?" asked Thalia.  
"Yeah, why?" asked Percy suspiciously.  
"Can you come to my house this evening?"  
"Uh...why..what...huh?"  
"Oh, don't worry. Annabeth won't be at home. I am sending her for an appointment in the spa. She needs some relaxation. I just need to talk to you about something and I thought my house would be better than Central Park."  
'Uh, okay, I guess." said Percy, half relieved and half disapointed that Annabeth wouldn't be there. "See you in the evening."  
"Yup. Bye!" Thalia put the phone down, grinning. Stage one was complete. Now if only they would react he way she wanted them to.

* * *

PAGE BREAK

Percy reached Thalia's home at around 5 in the evening and rang the doorbell. "I'll get it!" Somebody called out from inside the house. Percy frowned. Why would Thalia say that? He had no time to ponder any of that though as the door in front of him opened. He opened his mouth to say hello but his jaw dropped as he saw who had opened the door. "Annabeth?"  
"Percy?" Annabeth looked just as shocked as Percy was. Then her expression became angry. "What are you doing here?"

"I-" Percy seemed at a loss for words.

"I called him here." said a voice from behind. They both looked behind Annabeth and they saw Thalia standing there, her arms folded.

"Fine, then. You guys can do whatever you want. I am going back to my room." Annabeth turned to leave, but Thalia's voice stopped her.

"Oh no you don't, Annabeth Chase." said Thalia in a commanding voice. "You are staying right where you are."

"Make me." said Annabeth in a dangerously low voice. Electricity began to crackle along Thalia, but then Percy spoke up. "Annabeth, please. Give me a chance. I owe you an explanation."

"I don't need an explanation, Perseus." Annabeth said the name as though it left a sour taste in her mouth. "I saw what I saw. Unlike what you might think, I do have eyes and I can see properly."

"Annabeth, what you saw wasn't the truth. I would never do something like that to you Annabeth. I love you too much to ever cheat on you or take advantage of you. You know that!"

"I thought I did, Percy. I even came back, as doubtlessly Thalia would have told you. But you betrayed me again. Didn't you? Did you or did you not?" Annabeth shouted out the last sentence.

"Annabeth, I really didn't. _Please _believe me. Yes, I might have hung out with Rachel a bit too much, that doesn't mean I'm in love with her, or I don't love you. I can you give you an explanation. Please, just hear me out." pleaded Percy.

"Fine." said Annabeth, not too happily. "But it better be a good one."

So Percy told Annabeth all that he had told Thalia. After he was done, he studied Annabeth's face. But her expression hadn't changed at all. After a bit she spoke up.

"Why should I believe you?" her voice was hollow. "It might be a convoluted web of lies, just like my life seems these days." she said bitterly.

"Annabeth, he's telling the truth." said Thalia.

"Oh, not you too." snapped Annabeth. "You honestly want me to believe that they were doing nothing that day when I went to his house? And all those other days when I didn't see them? Oh, let's not even go there." She let out a bitter laugh, which had no humour in it.

Thalia looked on in despair. This was not going like she wanted it to. This should not have happened. But then Percy spoke up.

"If I didn't love you, if I loved Rachel, if I had betrayed you, would I be standindg here, explaining myself, begging, practically on my knees, for forgiveness? Just think Annabeth. About all those years we've been together. Have I ever left your side? Even when you were not with me, when that manticore kidnapped you, did I leave you there to die? When I went into the river Styx, Nico said I had to concentrate on none thing that made me want to stay mortal. You want to know what I saw? Yeah, that'd be you. I love you beyond words Annabeth. And I've proved it. If I had cheated on you, I wouldn't have cared one bit about you, Annabeth. I would have just gone off somewhere with Rachel and left you here to rot. My coming here wouln't have made any sense. I want to make myself clear because I care about you. Just think about all this. And then answer me. Would I be doing all this if I didn't love you?"

Thalia's jaw dropped. She had never seen Percy sharing his emotions like this. He had always been so pent up with them. And Annabeth...for the second time (**remember the first chapter)**, she was speechless. She tried to form an answer but failed. "I...Percy I...I don't.."

Percy ignored her stammering and made his way slowly towards her. He cupped her face in his hands and Annabeth didn't exactly resist. They leaned towards each other and slowly kissed. Both of them felt like fireworks were bursting inside them.

After a long time they pulled apart. They grinned at each other and Annabeth let out a giggle. Percy smiled and they hugged for a long time, feeling at ease in each other's arms. Until Thalia, who was feeling uncomfortable, cleared her throat. They pulled apart blushing. Thalia smiled. "If your little make up thing is over, could you please cut me some slack? I was a hunter guys!" All of them laughed.

"And just for the record, thanks a lot Thalia. All this couldn't have happened without you." said Percy.

"Yeah, if you hadn't called Percy over today, we would still be upset about all this." Annabeth agreed.

"Aww, thanks guys!" said Thalia, overwhelmed.

"By the way, I have good news for you." said Percy, with a supressed grin.

"What is it?" asked Annabeth curiously.

"Rachel's leaving New York. She was actually here for only a few days. She has to go back to India tonight. Her work's basically based there itself."

"Wow." said Annabeth. "This actually sounds too good to be true."

"Yeah, but it is. And so, to celebrate this wonderful evening, Annabeth Chase, will you go out for dinner with me?" asked Percy, getting on one knee.

"Oh Percy!" laughed Annabeth. "Of course I will!"

Annabeth slipped her arm through Percy's and together they made their way into Percy's car.

Thalia smiled. The couple was really happy now, without a care in the world, and she was really glad for them. Their world was alright again. It had been set back the right way. And it felt good.

**A/N: Ahhhhh, the magic of Percabeth...love it! Long chapter here, and they're finally together! Yeeessss! Ok, now one final chapter is left, which is the epilogue. So, looking forward to it, I hope. REVIEW!**

**P.S. I better tell you, the epilogue is not yet typed out. So don't kill me if I take a little extra time to update. Though I promise I won't be too long. See ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

Ch-10

**A/N: Last chapter! I am upset as well as happy. It's just so sad, that this is done. But I think I'll write more stories. I'm desperately thinking of a plot for a 'Mediator' fanfic so...  
Anyway onto my reviewers. Thanks to everybody who has ever reviewed my story and alerted/favourited me/my story. It means a lot to me guys. Thanks a ton.  
And the reviewers for ch-9:-**

**Sungirl – Thanks!  
xCoolxStoryxBrox – Thanks! You can do that now!  
MeJustBeMe – Thanks!  
Athenas Demigod Daughter – Hahaha! No don't worry. Rachel didn't come to meet me nor did I tell her to do all this. Or did I...:P Anyway, thanks a lot! You've been with me for the whole of my story and I really appreciate that. You rock! And I hope your SYOD story is going well.  
BlueBerrySourStraps – There are elephants in India, though! I should know, I live there!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Enjoy!**

Epilogue

Annabeth's POV  
(5 years later)

"Mom! Mom, where are you?"  
"Coming, honey!' I called to my 3 year old daughter. Daughter? I hear you ask. Well, yes! Daughter. Remember after all thet mess got over, Percy toook me out for dinner? Well, there he...wait. You can see for yourself.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Where are we going, Percy?" I asked, giggling, as we stepped out of Thalia's house. He smiled at me.  
"It's a surprise for you, Wise Girl." he said, pecking me on the cheek. I pouted.  
"Tell me!"  
"Nope." said Percy, popping the 'p'.  
"Pretty please, with a cherry on top?" I made my famous puppy dog face. Nobody, least of all Percy, could resist my large gray eyes. This time, he did though,  
"I'm not going to look at you Annabeth. Otherwise,I'll have to tell you. No way."  
"Fine." I huffed, and looked out the window. Percy chuckled, as we drove along. Pretty soon, I saw him pull up to my favourite Italian restaurant – A Voce Columbus. **(A/N: I searched this. Hope it's correct. :P)**

"Oh my gods, Percy! I haven't been here in ages!" I cried happily.  
"I know, that's why I brought you here." Percy hugged me from behind and I kissed him. We went inside the restaurant and seated ourselves. Pretty soon our food arrived. As we were eating, Percy said, "Do you want to try my food?"  
"Oh my gods, Seaweed Brain, _you _are sharing your food? Has hell frozen over?" I teased.  
"I'll have to get used to it. After all, I'll have to share my last name with you as well." Before I could register my shock, Percy came towards me and bent down on one knee. He had a ring in his hand. I gasped.  
"Annabeth Chase, you are the love of my life. The one who helped me become invincible. The one who I came back from Calypso's island from. The one who took a poisoned dagger for me, even though you didn't know my heel. The one who was at my side throughout. We've been on 4 quests together. We've known each other for 11 years. We've saved the world so many times, defeated so many monsters together. Annabeth Chase, I love you more than life itself. Will you marry me, Wise Girl?"  
I was stunned. I was _so _not expecting this. Not at all. I pulled myself out of my reverie. My heart was beating fast. Percy was looking at me expectantly. I turned to him with a huge smile on my face. "I will."  
The whole restaurant burst into cheers. I hadn't realised but everybody was watching. Thankfully, they hadn't heard his speech! Percy grinned and slipped the ring on my finger. He got up and we hugged tightly, never wanting to let go. Then we kissed each other. The waiter put on some songs for us and we slow danced in the restaurant for a long time. Everything was just perfect.

_**FLASHBACK OVER**_

So, yeah. And then, after 2 months, we got married. My mom and his dad weren't really happy about it, but they did attend the wedding and gave their blessings to us. Though Athena did have a long chat with Percy alone, after the wedding. And Percy came out looking pretty shaky. But otherwise, it was all perfect. Some of our camp friends came as well. Thalia was the maid of honour and Grover was best man. The wedding was just perrfect, and I loved it. Then came our honeymoon. We went to...Mauritius! It was a lot of fun there. I won't go into details, but let's just say, Percy made good arrangements.

Two years later, I got pregnant. And finally, we had a baby girl. We decided to name her Silena Athene Jackson, in memory of Silena Beauregard, and in honour of my mom – Athena. She has blonde hair like mine, and beautiful sea green eyes like her father. She got my intelligence (thank the gods!) and also Percy's powers over the water. She was only three years old but because of her, let's say lineage, she was already doing math fit for an eighth grader.

"Yes, dear?" I asked her.  
"Mom, can we order pizza today?" she asked.  
"Well..."  
"Please, mommy. It is your birthday today! Pretty please?"  
"Okay, dear." I smiled at her and picked her up. "Let's go to Daddy."

We went over to where Percy was. He was trying to watch a baseball game but Silena jumped onto him. "Daddy!"

"There's my favourite little girl. Where's mommy?" he asked, tickling Silena. She shrieked with laughter.

I laughed at the antics of the two. Like father, like daughter.

"So, Percy," I said, converstionally. "Silena also told me that you couldn't help her with her maths this morning. She was really upset, you know." I giggled at the end of this.

"Hey! I am not a direct descendant of you-know-who unlike everybody else in this house." said Percy defensively. Thunder rumbled outside.

"Sadly, Seaweed Brain, none of us here are related to Voldemort." **(A/N: Cheesy. I know. Sorry!) **Percy groaned.  
"I give up." he said, throwing his hands up.

"Ha ha! Never – and I mean never – try to get the best of Athena's children. Ever."

"I got it." he said with a smile and kissed me on the forehead and then pulled me into a hug. "Hey! Me too!" said Silena with a pout. We laughed ang hugged Silena as well. This moment here, everything was just so perfect. And it was then, that I knew that everything was going to be alright.

**A/N: Thanks a lot again to everyone who read this story and reviewed. You guys rock. I hope I can write another story soon. Bye!**


End file.
